Kamuflase
by Vodkamix
Summary: Ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tak diketahui suaranya maupun namanya. Yang ia tahu hanya sosoknya. #KyuMin#


Warning|Shonen Ai|KyuMin|Chapter||Roman|Drama|Ahra|AU

.

.Start.

.

.

Sore itu Kyuhyun menikmati suasana damai berdiri dibawah pohon momiji yang sengaja ditanamnya ketika ia masih anak-anak dulu. Ditengah pekarangan rumah yang seperti hamparan bukit ini, pohon momiji berdaun kuning cukup menarik perhatian siapa saja yang berkunjung kerumahnya, yang tak lain adalah kediaman pribadinya.

.

Angin bertiup cukup sejuk dan semilir hingga samar-samar terdengar suara kakak perempuanya Ahra memanggil manggilnya.

" Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun… "

Kyuhyun lantas berbalik. Pandangannya memang menangkap dua sosok yang menghampirinya. Kakaknya dan seorang lagi berada dibelakang tak jauh dari kakaknya. Namun fokusnya lebih kepada orang yang lebih tepat dibawa atau bersama kakaknya itu. Mengabaikan kakaknya yang sudah sampai ditempatnya dan tepat berada didepannya.

.

Mengetahui adiknya bukan malah menyambutnya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan orang yang dibawanya Ahra memanggil adiknya lagi walaupun adiknya itu hanya berjarak selangkah darinya.

" Kyuhyun "

Merasa namanya kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada kakak cantiknya yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu.

" Ya.. "

jawaban Kyuhyun dibalas senyum manis oleh kakaknya.

" aku membawa seseorang untukmu "

Ahra menoleh kebelakang dan mengisyaratkan pria dibelakangnya berdiri sejajar dengannya.

" Kyuhyun, ini Lee Sungmin. Dia yang akan menjadi tutormu mulai saat ini. "

terang Ahra dan Kyuhyun terhenyak. Ahra lantai memandang Sungmin.

" Sungmin, dia Kyuhyun adikku. Aku harap kau punya kesabaran ekstra untuknya. Kalau dia berulah ketika kau mengajarinya nanti. Kau tinggal katakan saja padaku, aku akan menghukumnya. Ingat itu Kyuhyun. Kau mendengarku "

Ahra langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun memindah pandangannya pada kakaknya tanpa memberika reaksi yang berlebih. Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih lagi pada pria yang lebih tinggi dari kakaknya itu Sungmin dan menemukan Sungmin juga menatapnya.

" Senang bertemu denganmu Lee Sungmin "

Kyuhyun memberikan salam tanpa menghargai dengan sedikit membungkuk hanya pandangannya yang mewakilinya dengan memandang kebawah dan menatap Sungmin lagi. Juga lagi-lagi tanpa uluran jabatan tangan beramah tamah yang seharusnya. Sungmin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun secara terang padanya. Setengah menyadarinya Sungmin meremas ujung kemejanya dengan tangan kanannya erat.

" Senang bertemu denganmu.. "

Sungmin menurunkan pandangannya menatap beberapa kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun kali ini dengan terang menatap mata pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"… Kyuhyun " sambungnya.

Ahra hanya memperhatikan adik yang baginya sangat tinggi ini dengan tak habis pikir. Tanpa sedikitpun melihat bagaimana reaksi Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun berlaku tak pantas pada tamu disampingnya. Menurut Ahra.

.

Ahra tak segan memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

" sikap apa ini yang kau tunjukkan. Apa begini caramu menyambut seorang tamu. Bungkukan badanmu dan ulurkan tanganmu. Apa-apaan sikapmu ini "

Ahra sampai menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun.

" Ahra tidak apa-apa sungguh "

bujuk Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja rasa panik menjalar kehatinya.

" lepaskan kak "

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ahra yang masih mencengkram lengan baju ditangan kanannya. Perlahan dilepaskannya tangan kecil Ahra.

" aku lelah, aku mau kegudang mengambil sebotol anggur. Sungmin bisakah aku minta tolong padamu mengantar kakakku kembali kedalam rumah. Udara mulai terasa dingin aku tak ingin kakakku jatuh sakit "

Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil terus memandang rerumputan dibawah kakinya yang terlihat menarik sekarang.

" baiklah "

Sungmin mengiyakan. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati kakak yang berada disebelah bahu kanannya melewati Sungmin dibahu kirinya. Memang, tak ada bersinggungan antara bahu kiri Sungmin dengan bahu kiri Kyuhyun. Hanya saja kemeja keduanya bergesek hanya satu senti. Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya Ahra dan Sungmin disana. Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, dan tubuhnya terasa tegang sesaat.

.

Ahra segera berbalik dengan geram dan mengejar Kyuhyun. Namun ia teringat, ia kembali menoleh pada Sungmin yang masih menghadap pohon momiji tanpa terusik sedikit pun.

" Sungmin "

Ahra memanggilnya dengan kerutan didahinya.

Sungmin berbalik setengah terkejut mendengar panggilan itu, dilihat Ahra menatapnya tidak mengerti.

" Ya " jawabnya.

Ahra menghilangkan jauh-jauh dugaan tak berbentuk pertanyaan dalam benaknya itu kala Sungmin menjawabnya. Untuk saat ini.

" aku minta maaf untuk sikap adikku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa sikapnya seperti itu "

Terang Ahra menenangkan. Entah kenapa Ahra menangkap gelagat keresahan pada Sungmin.

" aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Mungkin .. "

Sungmin ragu meneruskan kalimatnya. Ahra memperhatikan arah pandangan Sungmin yang nampak gelisah.

" … adikmu kurang menyukaiku "

Jawaban Sungmin benar-benar tidak diduga Ahra sebelumya. Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya ketika Sungmin hanya memanggil Kyuhyun dengan Kyuhyun dipertemuan pertama menurutnya, sekarang Sungmin bahkan mengatakan adiknya kurang menyukainya walau masih berembel kata mungkin didepannya.

" tidak-tidak. Kalian nanti akan akrab dengan sendiri nanti. Cuma masalah waktu "

Ahra tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sungmin menanggapi dengan mengangguk.

" ayo sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam rumah "

Ahra berjalan lebih dulu walaupun lebih terlihat berlari-lari kecil.

" yaah.. meskipun begitu aku masih ingin menghukum atas sikap tak pantas adikku itu "

Ahra kembali mengatakannya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai pada tanaman-tanaman bunga dan akan sampai teras paling luar rumah. Ahra seolah masih belum..

" Kyuhyun…. " teriaknya nyaring.

Oo Kamuflase oO

Ketukan dari pintu ruang belajar menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Walau kenyataannya pikirannya masih fokus membaca buku yang terbuka di tangan kirinya beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum akhirnya ia melamun tanpa disadarinya.

" masuk " jawab Kyuhyun.

Pintu terbuka dan Sungmin masuk begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Begitu tahu Sungmin mulai masuk. Kyuhyun sengaja memperhatikan Sungmin sejak dari menutup pintu, berjalan perlahan, menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk dan menatapnya.

Decakan halus itu tanpa sadar terlontar dari mulutnya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak mengalihkan perhatian dan menutup bukunya cepat kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja.

" baiklah, kita mulai dari mana ? " tukas Kyuhyun memulai.

" dibilang mengajari, mungkin lebih tepat aku membantumu belajar " ungkap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

" menurutku, kau hanya menemaniku saja "

Kyuhyun membuka lacinya dan mengambil pspnya dan memulai untuk memainkannya.

" Ahra bilang, kau menyukai seni dan tempo hari aku ditunjukkan orgel kayu buatanmu "

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti. Dilihatnya dalam diam tokoh utama gamenya mati begitu saja dan disusul tulisan game over kemudian. Diletakkannya psp itu diatas meja dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya atau lebih tepatnya menunggu reaksinya.

" itu hanya barang usang, karya dari kekurang kerjaan dan kebosanan yang terasa tiba-tiba "

Jawab Kyuhyun ringan.

" bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menambahkan sebuah pemutar suara didalamnya. Yang ketika kotaknya dibuka sebuah lagu akan mengalun. Orgel buatanmu tak akan menjadi barang usang lagi "

Sungmin menawarkan idenya. Walau dalam hatinya ia merasa seperti seorang pemaksa agar orang didepannya ini menanggapinya walau kenyataannya Kyuhyun tak mengabaikannya barang sedikitpun hanya saja, bukan tanggapan Kyuhyun seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

" itu menarik, tapi kau tak perlu repot Sungmin "

.

Oo Kamuflase oO

Sungmin merenung didalam kamarnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya. Waktu pertamanya bersama Kyuhyun entah dapat digambarkan seperti apa. Apa ia terlalu sok akrab ?

Apa iya hanya masalah waktu ?

Apakah ia ?

Sungmin meragu tapi sesuatu yang terasa nyeri didadanya membuatnya memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Apakah Kyuhyun itu orang itu ?

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sambil menekuk dahinya kuat berusaha mengingat. Sedikit ada penyesalan ketika ia mengingat secarik foto yang disimpannya dengan sepenuh hati. Sebuah foto dimana ada gambar seorang pria yang didepannya agak tertutupi gambar punggung temannya namun blur. Hanya gambar orang yang menjadi fokus Sungmin itu saja yang jelas.

Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya. Kemana dengan kamera roll yang dibuatnya untuk memotret, kenapa juga dari semua jepretannya sampai menghabiskan roll filemnya hanya ada satu saja yang benar, kenapa juga dia meremehkan kelas fotografi gratis yang diadakan oleh kampusnya karena menurutnya kurang berguna. Padahal ia membutuhkan teknik memotret orang itu tidak hanya sekali namun berkali kali hingga semua roll filemnya penuh oleh sosoknya. Sosok yang ingin terus di ingatnya tiap detil dan tiap saat, saat kegelapan mulai memenuhinya nanti.

Dan sekarang gambar satu-satunya yang hanya dimilikinya telah hilang. Hilang tak berbekas dan hanya meninggalkan kamera roll usangnya tanpa roll filem yang ikutan menghilang. Dicoba-cobanya mengingat ingatannya yang masih berwarna dulu. Seingatnya sosok difotonya itu tinggi, lebih tinggi darinya. Warna kulitnya pucat dan rambutnya ikal sewarna dengan warna kayu kursi yang berada ditaman dekat klinik kampus. Bajunya …

Sungmin membuka matanya dan teringat. Ingat dimana roll filemnya berada dimana.

Oo Kamuflase oO

Ahra duduk diujung meja makan. Kedua matanya tak berhenti menatap bergantian antara adiknya Kyuhyun disebelah kirinya dan Sungmin disebelah kanannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang duduk berhadapan sibuk memakan makanan kesukaan mereka.

Sungmin dengan sup labu orange manisnya dan Kyuhyun dengan secangkir cappucinonya. Ahra mengernyit, tak biasanya Kyuhyun meminum minuman seperti itu dipagi hari. Ataukah ia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lama meninggalkan adiknya sendiri dirumah sebesar ini hingga ia tak bisa sering-sering mengontrol apa yang dimakan adiknya selagi ia tidak ada.

Belum selesai berpikir soal kesalahannya Ahra kembali dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menambahkan bubuk kayu manis pada Cappucinonya sebelum menyesapnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan ? "

Ahra reflek berkata dan menghasilkan dua buah perhatian. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang langsung menatapnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan Kyu ? "

Ahra memperjelas pertanyaannya ditujukan pada siapa.

Kini ganti Kyuhyun yang mengernyit.

" maksudmu ? "

Ahra menunjuk cangkir Cappucino Kyuhyun yang sudah dengan manis kembali kepada piring kecilnya.

" kau tidak boleh minum minuman seperti ini kak. Ingat kau darah rendah. Meskipun kau memohon aku tak akan menyerahkannya sekalipun kau bilang hanya ingin mencicipinya. Tidak ya tidak " Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sungmin ditempatnya tiba-tiba saja merasa kaku dan sedikit tegang.

" bukan soal itu Kyu. Sejak kapan kau minum-minuman seperti itu ? "

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sepele dari Ahra, namun cukup membuat suasana terasa tegang. Antara kedua orang yang berhadapan ini meski sedari tadi tidak saling berinteraksi, tidak saling memperhatikan maupun tidak mencuri curi memperhatikan.

" sejak dua tahun yang lalu " jawab Kyuhyun.

" lalu sejak kapan kau menambahkan bubuk kayu manis itu ? "

Ahra menambah pertanyaannya. Ahra bukan bermaksud seperti sedang menginterogasi, hanya ingin tahu saja. Tapi keingintahuan Ahra yang biasa berbuah keaneh-an bagi keduanya.

Sungmin melihat kearah gelas kecil beserta tutup dan sendoknya yang berisi bubuk kayu manis dan secangkir cappuccino yang tinggal separuh didepan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya diam.

" perubahan seleraku memang berubah, apa itu mengganggu ? "

Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan dan pertanyaan Ahra menjadi angin lalu.

" oya min " Degg

Sungmin terbatuk ringan kala mendengar namanya disebut. Ia merasa seperti orang yang kepergok melakukan sesuatu yang tidak meski hanya dalam versi delusional.

" Ya "

pandangannya menyapu keseluruhan dimulai menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan selai kacang kemudian menoleh mendapati Ahra menunggu reaksinya.

" bagaimana dengan roll filemmu kemarin, apa sudah ketemu ? "

Sungmin menggeleng.

" tidak, yang kutemukan didalam lokerku hanya beberapa cetakannya itupun bukan cetakan yang ku cari "

Ahra mengangguk angguk dengan penjelasan Sungmin.

" lagipula kau memang harus mengganti kameramu yang sudah tidak jaman itu dengan kamera digital " imbuh Ahra.

" akan kupikirkan saranmu "

Mereka bertiga kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan acara mengisi perut mereka dipagi hari. Hingga akhirnya Ahra mulai bicara lagi.

" apa kalian berdua sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? "

Ahra mengatakannya sambil memperhatikan keduanya lekat-lekat. Sedang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya saling pandang beberapa detik.

" bukankah kakak yang mengenalkan kami " ujar Kyuhyun biasa saja atau lebih terlihat berusaha tenang.

Ahra mencoba mencari pembenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun dari Sungmin yang ternyata hanya berupa tanggapan naiknya kedua bahu Sungmin dan cengiran polos.

" atau.. sebelum aku mengenalkan kalian. Kalian sudah pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya ? "

Ahra belum menyerah.

" sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau pastikan kak, kau ingin aku dan dia … "

tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan dagunya. Kebetulan Sungmin yang akan memasukkan sesendok sup labu orange kedalam mulutnya melihat hal itu.

" … mempunyai kaitan apa sebelumnya ? "

Kyuhyun melihat kakaknya sebentar kemudian memutuskan menghabiskan Cappucinonya perlahan.

" sudahlah. Moodku langsung buruk. Kenapa sih berharap kau tinggal menjawab pertanyaanku saja tanpa bertanya balik padaku begitu sulit. Dengar Kyu, kakakmu ini punya mata. aku mempunyai anggapan dan pikiran " terang Ahra setengah menegang.

Sungmin mencoba menginterupsi pembicaraan Cho bersaudara ini meski ia agak terlihat bingung, ini pembicaraan atau dapat dikatakan sebagai pertengkaran.

" Ahra, aku memang merasa familiar dengan Kyuhyun itu saja. Ini tidak seperti anggapan maupun apa yang kau pikirkan "

Sungmin berusaha mengatakannya pada Ahra. Namun sepertinya usahanya cukup sia-sia ketika Kyuhyun mulai bicara lagi.

" pikiran atau delusional kak, mana yang benar "

Ahra mengangkat gelas air minumnya yang masih penuh dan belum berkurang sedikitpun sejak tadi dan menyiramkannya ke Kyuhyun begitu saja. Sungmin terkejut bukan main.

Oh Tuhan batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tenang-tenang saja malah samar-samar terdengar kekehan pelan seakan sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang lucu.

" aku merasakan keganjilan pada kalian berdua. Aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun. "

Ahra menahan kegeramannya.

" kau hanya menilai sepihak kak. Saranku jangan berpikiran maupun mempunyai tanggapan macam-macam. Kau bilang melihat, memang apa yang kau lihat kak.. kau melihatku bercumbu dengan Sungmin secara diam-diam dan sembunyi-sembunyi .. "

Sungmin yang mendengar hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mulai merutuki dirinya, harusnya ia berpura-pura selesai lebih dulu. Pembicaraan Cho bersaudara disini membuat posisinya menjadi berubah-ubah.

" .. semua itu tak lebih dari firasat mu sebagai wanita. aku mengerti, hanya hal itu kadang-kadang menggangguku. Memang apa yang kau tau selain.. "

lanjut Kyuhyun, kini ia nampak berpikir.

" .. firasat wanita mu itu "

Perlahan Kyuhyun beranjak mengambil beberapa tisu tarik diatas meja.

" aku sudah selesai, kalian bisa melanjutan sarapan pagi dengan tenang "

Kyuhyun beranjak sambil melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya, dan menghela nafas kemudian.

Oo Kamuflase oO

" sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? "

Sungmin menjadi ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Cho bersaudara ini jadi seperti ini. Keberadaan dirinya kah yang ada dirumah ini ?

Sungmin makin tak ingin berpikir.

" adikku benar "

" Hah ! "

" adikku benar Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar. Ini hanya masalah firasatku "

" jangan jadikan hal itu sebagai masalah, kau harus membicarakannya baik-baik. Menurutku sekalipun itu hanya soal firasatmu dan mungkin kau pikir ada baiknya karena ada aku serta disini. Adikmu pasti punya penilaian lain. Hanya berjaga-jaga, barangkali adikmu tidak menyukaiku. Atau misal bagaimana tidak enaknya aku. Maaf saja, aku jadi merasa sebagai akar penyebab kalian bertengkar, sejak aku berada disini " ujar Sungmin.

" tidak Min. jangan merasa seperti itu. Kami memang sering bertengkar kok. Ada atau tidak ada kau disini, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan. "

" yaah memang, tapi secara tidak langsung kau menfirasatkan atau lebih tepatnya menuduh aku dan adikmu pernah saling mengenal. Sepertinya hal itu cukup menyinggung. Sebaiknya bicarakan saja berdua dengan adikmu tidak seperti tadi "

Sungmin masih berusaha menasehati.

" kau benar, tapi untuk saat ini aku sedang tak ingin bicara dengannya. "

Sungmin menghela nafas.

Oo Kamuflase oO

Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun satu ruangan lagi. Kali ini diruang perpustakaan. Seperti posisi awal Kyuhyun tengah memainkan pspnya dan Sungmin duduk manis.

" kau.. "

mulut Sungmin kembali mengatup lagi.

" hem "

Kyuhyun langsung menanggapi meski hanya suara tidak dengan fokusnya. Tidak biasanya.

Tunggu, memang biasaya seperti apa. Sungmin mulai merutuki pemikiran kurang ajarnya itu.

" .. benar-benar memberikannya padaku ? " lanjut Sungmin.

Mengingat pembantu rumah ini datang kekamarnya beberapa jam lalu dan memberikan orgel kayu Kyuhyun padanya. Lebih tepatnya semata-mata hanya mengantarkan dan menjelaskan maksud si pembuat benda itu.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah tanpa berpindah fokus.

" orgel kayu itu maksudmu "

Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

" he'em "

Sungmin mengangguk.

Reaksi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak dalam hati.

" kalau tidak suka ya buang saja, orgel itu hanya memenuh menuhi tempat. Selain usang dan tidak berguna " terang Kyuhyun.

" orgel itu akan berguna bila diberi pemutar lagu " ungkap Sungmin.

" kau masih ingin membahasnya lagi. Orgel itu sudah menjadi milikmu jadi jangan bicarakan barang itu lagi didepanku "

Kyuhyun mengatakannya secara terang.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menunduk.

" aku minta maaf "

Kyuhyun meremas pspnya mendengar ungkapan Sungmin. Ada gemuruh kemarahan yang muncul dihatinya. Dibiarkannya tulisan game over itu lagi ditemuinya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menciptakan keheningan. Ia berharap gemuruh hatinya luruh sendirinya seiring helaan nafasnya yang teratur.

Setengah jam berlalu.

Sungmin kembali memecah keheningan itu.

" yang kukatakan diruang makan tadi memang benar. Aku merasa familiar denganmu. Terutama suaramu dan .. "

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berpikir keras antara memilih melanjutkan kata-katanya atau mengurungkannya. Kyuhyun tetap bergeming ditempatnya.

" kau merasa pernah bertemu denganku ? "

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan pspnya.

" iya … " lirih Sungmin.

Sebenarnya apa yang diharapkannya. Bukti pengingat Sungmin pada orang yang susah payah dipotretnya sudah tak ada. Tapi Sungmin ingin berharap kalau pria didepannya ini orangnya. Apa itu saja sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa doanya pada Tuhan selama ini telah terjawab. Meski begitu keresahan masih melandanya. Ada satu sosok lagi yang menemaninya selama dua tahun ini sebelum orang itu menghilang. Yang di ingat Sungmin hanya suara baritone yang mengalun merdu di ditelinganya ketika menyebut namanya.

" apa wajahku begitu pasaran, sampai kau merasa familiar "

kata-kata Kyuhyun membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Sungmin kembali menunduk.

" aku rasa tidak "

Karena wajahmu adalah wajah yang kuharapkan kuingat sampai kapanpun.

" apa selama dua tahun ini kau belajar musik ? " pertanyaan Sungmin mengusiknya seketika.

Kyuhyun melemparkan begitu saja pspnya kesofa tempat yang didudukinya.

" iya " Degg. Sungmin terbelalak. Ini jawaban paling relatif dari semua jawaban yang memiliki alasan. Kenapa Sungmin begitu terkejut.

" alat musik apa yang kau mainkan ? "

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak.

" aku tak pandai memainkan alat musik. Piano ala kadarnya. Gitar hanya tau kuncinya. Biola hanya kupunyai tapi itu sebagai pajangan. Kakak menghadiahkannya padaku saat usia Sembilan belas tahun. "

Sungmin mengangguk. Ahra memang pernah bercerita soal hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka laci meja didepannya kemudian mengambil harmonika. Ia beranjak menuju kursi santai didekat jendela, memainkannya.

Ini .. lagu isn't she lovely. Batin Sungmin

Kyuhyun memainkannya sampai selesai. Kemudian memandang Sungmin teduh. Sungmin hampir terbelalak tak percaya. Kyuhyun memandangnya berbeda sekarang ketimbang hari-hari yang lalu.

" kalau kita saling mengenal. Apa kau punya bukti Sungmin "

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

" aku bisa saja mengatakan, mungkin kau terpangaruh dengan firasat kakakku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Memang tau apa dia. Dalam setahun saja bisa dihitung jari dia kemari dan sekarang datang-datang mau berusaha mengurusiku dan mulai sok tahu aku seperti apa "

Cecar Kyuhyun sepihak panjang lebar.

" aku rasa bukan seperti itu. Karena Ahra menyayangimu "

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menatap Sungmin secara terang-terangan lagi.

" kau berusaha mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan! "

Alis Sungmin bertaut tak mengerti.

" aku membicarakanmu Sungmin, bukan membicarakan kakakku "

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya. Pening segera menyerang dan kegelapan kembali menyelimuti. Nafas Sungmin terengah ia limbung.

" tidak-tidak, jangan lagi "

Sungmin panik dan memegang apapun yang bisa dijadikannya pegangan. Kegelapan lagi-lagi dilihatnya.

Harmonika itu terjatuh begitu saja membentur lantai.

" Sungmin "

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin cepat dan mengarahkan tangan kanan Sungmin pada lengan sikunya.

" Tuhan, kembalikan Kui Xian padaku " lirihnya dan Sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

Oo Kamuflase oO

Sungmin tahu, bahwa dirinya tak baik-baik saja. Karena dalam dua puluh empat jam waktunya sehari. Lebih dari dua belas jam yang dilihatnya adalah kegelapan. Ia dinyatakan dokter akan buta sementara. Infeksi pada kedua matanya perlahan-lahan membuat pandangannya semakin memburuk. Awalnya dari penambahan minus pada kacamatanya yang semakin membesar. Sisa hari-hari terburuknya digunakan sebaik mungkin oleh Sungmin untuk belajar huruf braile. Sungmin dari keluarga sederhana, tak sedikitpun tercetus ide dalam benaknya untuk berobat. Walaupun ia tau pasti kedepannya akan sangat berat tapi ia lebih memilih bersyukur, bersyukur atas apapun yang diberikan tuhan sekalipun tuhan mengambil penglihatannya.

Hingga suatu hari, seseorang mematahkan rasa bersyukurnya kepada tuhan. Sepanjang hidupnya saat itulah Sungmin ingin egois sekali saja kepada tuhan. Ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tak diketahui suaranya maupun namanya. Yang ia tahu hanya sosoknya.

Penglihatan Sungmin semakin memburuk, ia takut melupakan sosok itu. Batas waktu penglihatannya sudah bertambah menjadi delapan belas jam dalam sehari. Hanya enam jam, enam jam dimana penglihatannya terang. Dalam enam jam itu Sungmin hanya menatap sosok itu bahkan tidak lebih dari satu jam. ketika hari sudah menunjukkan sore, meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua lebih. Sungmin dihadapkan lagi pada kesedihan karena matahari paginya akan tenggelam untuknya, meski bukan pukul lima lebih bagi orang lain.

Sungmin menabung hingga terkumpul lah beberapa ribu won untuk membeli sebuah kamera roll dan roll filem. Hari itu ia memotret orang yang dicintainya tersebut hingga menghabiskan roll filemnya. Dalam langkah bahagia Sungmin berdoa, walau pada akhirnya lagi dari semua hasil potretnya hanya sebuah foto yang berhasil menangkap orang yang dicintainya dari sekian cetak yang telah di adrefkannya. Sungmin menangis, bersyukur lagi dan memohon kembali pada Tuhan.

" biarkan orang ini menjadi hal terakhir yang aku ingat sebelum kau ambil penglihatanku tuhan, biarkan hanya sosok ini. Aku rela bahkan sampai akhir hayatku kegelapan tetap menyelimutiku "

Hari-harinya di isinya hanya dengan menatap foto itu, foto seorang pria dengan kulit pucat dan rambut coklat ikal. Sosok yang juga beberapa kali ditatapnya secara langsung berpapasan langsung dan diperhatikannya langsung lewat kedua matanya yang menatap dunia dengan warna.

Oo Kamuflase oO

Sungmin, temukan aku. Ingatlah aku. Jika sudah, kau hanya perlu menyebutkan sebuah bukti kata kunci. Ibarat kotak Pandora kau harus membukanya. Katakan Sungmin.. jangan pernah lupakan. Aku menunggumu, ingat.. jangan membuatku menunggu lama-lama.

Sungmin terbangun dengan nafas memburu, dadanya sesak keringat mengalir sangat deras dari kedua pelipisnya.

" Kui Xian ... "

Oo Kamuflase oO

Mereka bertiga lagi-lagi dihadapkan pada satu situasi lagi. Makan pagi dimeja makan. Kali ini Sungmin berusaha menghabiskan sub jagungnya dengan cepat, walaupun sebenarnya tidak baik mencap sesuatu tapi ia merasa akan ada pertengkaran lagi pagi ini.

" bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini Min ? "

Ahra memandang Sungmin dengan wajah cerahnya.

" aku sudah lebih baik " jawab Sungmin disertai senyum manisnya.

" Kyu, Sungmin ini menderita darah rendah sepertiku. Jika dia duduk lama-lama kemudian berdiri ia akan pusing kemudian pandangannya menggelap sejenak .. seperti darah tidak mengalir kekepala "

Ahra menjelaskannya.

Kyuhyun menatap terang-terangan Sungmin yang ada didepannya, Sungmin yang tahu makin menunduk dalam.

" kau pasti cukup trauma Min. meski pandanganmu menggelap sejenak, kau pasti ketakukan. Tenang saja, aku sendiri yang sudah memastikan pada dokter yang pernah memeriksamu. Kau tak akan lagi buta, kebutaanmu dua tahun yang lalu benar-benar sembuh "

Ahra mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dan memberikannya pengertian.

Sebutir gula kubus terjatuh ketika Kyuhyun akan memasukkannya kedalam cangkir Cappucinonya.

" maksud kakak, orang ini .. "

tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan sendok cangkirnya.

" namanya Sungmin Kyu. Sikap mu ini benar-benar. Apa-apaan tanganmu itu "

Ahra hampir berteriak ketika Kyuhyun menyadari tindakannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah dan memandang kakaknya mencari kepastian.

" ..dia pernah buta ? " lanjut Kyuhyun.

" iya tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, ada kelainan dalam lensa matanya " jelas Ahra lagi.

Kini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat meremas taplak meja disamping mangkuk sup jagungnya dengan kuat.

" oya Min, berarti kau cukup mandiri selama dua tahun ini dengan tongkatmu "

Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

" tidak, aku hanya menggunakannya mungkin tidak ada satu hari. Ada seorang pria baik hati yang menjagaku, membantuku dan membuatku melupakan tongkatku selama dua tahun "

Terang Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun yang duduk paling dekat dengan Sungmin ia tahu Sungmin tengah menahan gemetarannya.

" baik sekali orang itu, kau mengenalnya "

" yang aku tahu hanya namanya dan suaranya. Suaranya baritone.. dia suka sekali minuman yang ditambahkan dengan kayu manis bubuk. Dia menyukai wine. Dia pandai sekali bermain harmonika. Dan lagu yang sering dimainkannya adalah isn't she lovely "

Kyuhyun menekuk dahinya mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin. Sedangkan Ahra sangat penasaran.

" namanya siapa Min ? "

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya.

" Kui Xian "

Sesaat setelah nama itu terucap. Arah pandang Ahra menatap tajam seseorang yang kini menatap tajam Sungmin. Kyuhyun adiknya.

" sekarang orang itu ada dimana Min ? "

Ahra masing mengejar rasa penasarannya dengan menuntut. Sungmin terlihat menarik tangan kanannya dari atas meja dan mencoba menggenggamnya dengan tangan kiri seolah mencoba menenangkan gemetarannya meski yang terlihat adalah percuma karena kedua tangannya sama-sama gemetar.

" Aku, aku tidak tahu. Orang itu menghilang begitu saja " ada nada tersirat dari suara Sungmin.

" bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa bertemu dengan orang baik itu padahal kau sudah buta saat itu ? " Ahra masih mengejar dan bahkan terlihat lebih antusias.

" bisakah kau hentikan rasa antusiasmu itu kak. Aku benar-benar merasa terganggu. Karena aku seperti melihat kau sedang menindasnya " ucap Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

Lebih kepada ia tidak tahan melihat Sungmin didepannya seperti akan hancur. Jangankan mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya, menjawabnya saja dia seperti mati-matian, belum lagi sepertinya dia kesakitan untuk mengingat apa yang telah dijalaninya dalam dua tahun terakhir.

" hah ! " Ahra tiba-tiba tidak mengerti.

" aku sudah selesai "

Kyuhyun berdiri dan beranjak dari sana, namun ekor matanya masih tak lepas melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Kyuhyun memutar dan kini tepat berada disamping Sungmin.

" mendengarku ? bisa kau berdiri ? " pertanyaan Kyuhyun terdengar memerintah.

Sungmin perlahan menoleh pada sosok Kyuhyun tanpa mendongak sama sekali. Kyuhyun tidak sabaran. Diraihnya kedua bahu Sungmin dan dengan sedikit tenaga ia telah menarik Sungmin hingga berdiri dari duduknya.

" akan kuantar kau kekamarmu " putus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin meninggalkan ruang makan, menggandengnya walau terkesan menariknya. Setelah berada dilorong mendekati kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga bersandar pada dinding dan memojokkannya.

" aku sama sekali tidak mengerti " ungkap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menekan leher Sungmin dan sedikit meremas pada tulang selangka kirinya sekaligus namun hanya sejenak, sejenak sebelum Sungmin menyentak keras tangannya.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

" siapa kau sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ? " tanya Sungmin.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun makin menatap tajam Sungmin.

" menurutmu siapa aku ? kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat lelah memang kau tahu apa maksudku " Degg. Kyuhyun berkata seolah menantangnya.

Kyuhyun menyingkir dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dilorong.

Oo Kamuflase oO

" Sungmin adalah orang yang serba bisa. Dia bisa melakukan apapun dan hal apapun. Dia seorang pekerja keras dan orang yang tidak mudah menyerah. Aku kagum padanya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui ia pernah mengalami kebutaan. Kau tahu Kyu, saat pertama kali mengenalnya aku langsung berpikiran agar ia menjadi tutormu "

Ahra tak berhenti bicara disela acara minum teh sore hari. Mereka berdua tidak bertiga walau seorang tengah duduk agak jauh lebih keluar ketimbang dua orang sisanya.

" kau tak malu membicarakan orang yang bahkan tak lebih dari lima puluh meter darimu. Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja dia untuk duduk disebelahmu dan mulai kau bicarakan dia "

Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil menatap kakaknya jengah. Ia hampir tak berkonsentrasi membaca novel detektif yang tengah dibukanya.

" aku ingin kau mengenalnya Kyu " terang Ahra pada maksudnya.

" bukankah hal itu hanya masalah waktu " putus Kyuhyun.

" tentu saja berbeda, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini sih. Tidak cocok. Dan sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini ? " cibir Ahra.

" cepat sekali arah pembicaraannya beralih padaku. Memang dasarnya kau ingin berkomentar dan mengomentariku kan"

" kau ini, hentikan sikapmu yang seperti ini Kyuhyun " Ahra begitu keki pada adiknya ini. Sepertinya bicara pada Kyuhyun seolah menjadi hal yang menyakitkan. Kenapa adiknya ini mulai sering membantah apa yang Ahra ketahui dan bicarakan seolah selalu salah.

Dari jarak yang terbilang jauh pun Sungmin hanya mendengarkan keributan. Dihela nafasnya ikut jengah. Cho bersaudara disana masih saja berdebat entah masalahnya apa. Sungmin jadi berpikir rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun memang tidak menyukai pembicaraan dimana ada sangkut paut dirinya. Sungmin mulai berkecil hati, pikiran Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya menguat begitu saja. Ia tak lagi mempersalahkan siapa Kyuhyun hanya saja ada yang ia harapan pada Tuhan dalam setiap doanya, Sungmin ingin orang yang dicintainya itu kembali menemukannya kalau tidak ya Sungmin yang menemukannya.

Terdengar bunyi pecahan yang cukup mengagetkannya. Ketika Sungmin mencari asal suara itu ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari posisi awalnya.

" dengar kak, aku tak pernah memintanya. Bisakah kau hentikan menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Sungmin. Kau pikir aku ingin mendengarnya. Belum selesai aku tahu kenapa kau betah berlama-lama dikediamanku, dan kali ini dengan membawa seorang pria dengan berembel embel untuk menjadi tutorku. Apa kau sedang ingin bermain main denganku ? "

Kyuhyun mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya. Tanpa jeda dan penuh penekanan, biarlah kakaknya merasa ia telah berubah menjadi adik yang kurang ajar.

Ahra memandang Kyuhyun sangat datar, mungkin dari sebelumnya perilaku Kyuhyun padanya saat ini sangat keterlaluan. Tapi bukan dengan menyiram Kyuhyun yang ingin Ahra lakukan.

" jawab pertanyaanku Kyuhyun, apa kau membenci Sungmin ? "

Dahi Kyuhyun seketika mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu, tangan kanannya terkepal begitu saja.

" ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu "

" kalau begitu kau tidak menyukainya ? "

Ahra masih tidak menyerah dengan pertanyaannya.

" bisakah kau hentikan menyangkut pautkan semua dengannya "

Kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat tajam. Ahra menghela nafas.

" kalau begitu, bisakah kau jelaskan tentang ini ? "

Ahra menunjukkan sebuah foto diatas meja. Kyuhyun menatap selembar foto itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat foto itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri foto itu adalah foto dirinya. Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

" ini adalah foto yang dicari Sungmin selama ini, foto yang susah payah di potretnya di detik-detik menjelang kebutaannya. Foto yang hampir dilihatnya terus menerus sebagai ingatan terakhirnya tentang warna sebelum yang dilihatnya hanyalah warna hitam "

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

" tentu saja, kau bahkan tidak tahu soal ini "

Ahra tertawa kecil menertawakan adiknya yang sudah terlihat begitu tegang dan kaku. Bagaimana tidak, dari semua sikap sok dewasa Kyuhyun lagi-lagi Ahra membuat Kyuhyun kembali tak berkutik dihadapannya. Perbedaan gender tak membuat Ahra tidak punya kuasa untuk adiknya ini, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang kakak bagi Kyuhyun yang arogan.

" .. dan aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Yang mengejutkanku kenapa kau menggunakan nama itu untuk Sungmin, itulah kesalahan terbesarmu padahal niatku hanya memastikan tapi yang kudapat lebih dari itu. Kau tidak bisa mengarang atau menggunakan nama orang lain. Kenapa harus nama mandarin mu dasar anak bodoh "

Ahra kembali tersenyum senyum dengan lucu.

" kebiasaanmu memang tidak pernah berubah kau selalu mencampuri urusanku bahkan selalu ingin tahu tentang kehidupanku. Sebenarnya apa maumu ? "

" aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu kyuhyun. Kau ingin berlagak seperti dady long legs, sama sekali tidak cocok. Kakimu saja yang panjang. Kau yang membuat Sungmin kembali melihat, menanggung semua biaya operasinya dan kehidupannya selama dua tahun ini. Sekarang ini kau sudah atau memang berniat untuk meninggalkannya ? "

" jaga bicaramu kak "

" kau yang harusnya mendengarkanku. " Ahra melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk mengasihani seseorang sampai seperti ini, apalagi sampai mempermainkannya. Aku tak akan ikut campur terlalu dalam, ini semua kukembalikan padamu. Bicara motif, aku hanya ingin membawa Sungmin padamu hanya itu. "

" dan kau sudah meletakkanku pada posisi yang sangat sulit. Apa maumu, kau ingin aku mengakui semuanya kepada Sungmin. Kau pikir semudah itu, yang ada dia akan melarikan diri. Dari awal baginya foto ini dan Kui Xian adalah orang yang berbeda, dengan menunjukkan foto ini hanya akan membuatnya berpikir aku mempermainkannya selama ini "

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, apa yang selama ini disimpan baik-baik menguar begitu saja.

" kalau begitu aku akan melenyapkan foto ini "

Ahra meraih foto itu dan merobeknya menjadi kecil-kecil.

" foto itu hanya ada satu-satunya. Roll filemnya pun hilang entah kemana, yang tersisa hanyalah ingatan Sungmin itu pun kalau dia masih mengharapkan orang difoto itu ketimbang sosok Kui Xian "

Oo Kamuflase oO

Sungmin tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuknya memejamkan mata maupun pergi tidur. Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika seorang pembantu rumah ini menyerahkan sebuah kotak padanya. Dimana ketika Sungmin bertanya dari siapa, pembantu itu menjawab Kyuhyunlah orangnya. Kotak itu berisi orgel kayu buatan Kyuhyun yang disinggungnya. Sungmin benar-benar tak menyangka Kyuhyun memberikan orgel itu untuknya.

Oo Kamuflase oO

Dihadapan Sungmin kini terlihat Ahra yang tengah mondar mandir dengan beberapa koper dan pakaian yang menunjukkan kesan akan pergi.

" kau mau kemana ? "

" Oh Sungmin, kau disini. Aku akan pulang hari ini. Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung kemari. Nanti tunjukkan padaku perkembangan yang luar biasa selama disini. Jaga dirimu baik baik ya Min "

Ahra memeluk Sungmin begitu saja. Ketika pelukan itu terlepas Sungmin dengan cepat memegang bahu Ahra.

" tunggu apa maksudmu ? kau akan meninggalkan aku disini "

Sungmin luar biasa panik sekarang.

" tentu saja, tinggalah disini bersama Kyuhyun "

Ahra ikut meyakinkan.

" tapi kenapa, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa manfaatku disini "

Kini ganti Ahra yang memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

" Min, jangan pikirkan manfaat atau tidaknya. Ingat, aku membawamu kesini karena aku ingin kau menjadi tutor untuk Kyuhyun "

Ahra menjelaskan lagi keinginannya di awal.

" ini juga yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Aku tidak bisa Ahra "

Sungmin mengingat ingat bagaimana Cho bersaudara ini masih saja berdebat bahkan hingga kemarin. Walaupun ia tidak tahu soal apalagi yang diperdebatkan oleh mereka berdua.

" aku hanya akan mengganggu, bahkan sampai hari ini saja tak ada yang kulakukan. Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkanku " Sungmin berujar final.

Lagipula tak ada hal yang memberatkannya untuk lama-lama tinggal disini. Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkannya dan Sungmin tak punya kepentingan atas itu.

" sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang seperti ini Min. jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau nikmati saja tinggal disini. Itung-itung Kyuhyun punya teman. Lagi pula kau bebas melakukan apapun disini. Aku rasa Kyuhyun tidak akan keberatan kau menggunakan semua fasilitas dirumah ini " terangnya.

Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Ahra bahkan terkesan meremas.

" ini bukan soal itu Ahra, tidakkah kau mengerti. Tolong dengarkan aku. Aku tidak ingin berada disini, Sungguh " Sungmin bahkan memohon.

" tapi aku ingin kau tinggal disini Sungmin, kau boleh membenciku saat ini. Nanti kau akan mengerti, percaya padaku "

Ahra menggenggam balik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap tajam Ahra.

" sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan Ahra ? "

Ahra terkejut hingga tanpa sadar terbelalak menatap Sungmin. Namun dengan cepat disembunyikan keterjutannya itu.

" Kyuhyun "

Sungmin tak mengerti " Haa "

Ahra melepas paksa tangan Sungmin dan memandangnya tegas. " aku tak kan bicara dua kali Min. aku pergi ya. Baik-baiklah disini, aku tak akan mengatakan Kyuhyun yang menjagamu atau kau yang menjaganya. Aku harap kalian saling menjaga "

Ahra pun berlalu pergi. Sungmin berbalik dan mengejar Ahra. Tanpa berbalik Ahra kembali bicara. " jangan mengikutiku Min " Sungmin berhenti ditempatnya. Didepan rumah sudah berdiri Kyuhyun. Ahra berhenti didepannya tanpa menoleh kearah adiknya.

" Jaga Sungmin. Kau senangkan anak nakal aku pergi " ujar Ahra pelan. Hal itu hanya dibalas seringaian oleh Kyuhyun. Ahra pun pergi.

Oo Kamuflase oO

" apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ? "

Kyuhyun bertanya namun ia tetap pada kesibukannya menjejali mulutnya dengan beberapa makanan.

" maksudnya ? "

Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti.

" kesibukanmu, apa kesibukanmu setelah dua tahun terakhir ? "

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya lagi.

" hanya kegiatan lapangan di fakultas pertanian, bermain alat musik sisanya mencari keberadaan seseorang "

Sungmin mengatakan kegiatan terakhirnya dengan sedikit menerawang. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai menghentikan kunyahan dan gerakan tangannya menatap Sungmin. Sedikit berbunyi Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya.

" bukankah… kau juga satu kampus denganku Kyuhyun, namun kau mengambil fakultas yang berbeda "

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kata-katanya benar. Sungmin yakin tidak, lebih tepatnya ia ingin Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan Sungmin benar. Kyuhyun juga menatap Sungmin.

" ya " ujar Kyuhyun ringan. " ada yang salah dengan itu ? "

Ditanya balik seperti itu Sungmin lantas mengalihkan pandangannnya.

" sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu " aku Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis, ia mulai menyukai arah pembicaraan ini.

" seberapa sering ? "

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat kening Sungmin tertekuk. Ia tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Sungmin terbatuk kecil.

" sangat sering, bahkan dalam setengah tahun ini "

Kyuhyun hampir tergelak pelan ditempatnya. Sungmin nampak salah tingkah.

" apa aku terlihat begitu menarik hingga membuat rasa penasaranmu timbul ? "

Kyuhyun mencoba memancing seberapa jauh Sungmin dapat berterus terang hingga menariknya juga untuk berterus terang. Kyuhyun bertaruh, Sungmin mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya mendapat sebuah pertanyaan tak terduga dari Kyuhyun.

" ah tidak, maksudku tidak seperti itu "

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum menanggapi Sungmin.

" Kui Xian … " Degg.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

" … itu nama mandarinku. Kuharap kau sangat mengenalku menggunakan nama itu " ungkap Kyuhyun.

Dahi Sungmin seketika mengernyit dan ia merasa terengah sendiri.

" k..kau " ucap Sungmin terbata.

Continued …

Hwehehehe

AN:

Kalau ada yang berkenan merespon maupun feedback bentuk apapun. :)

Terima kasih untuk membaca dan waktu luangnya.

Ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Pai Pai ®Gerr® #bow


End file.
